


Rose

by CruelBeauty



Series: Warm metal [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: Phil absolutely knew Dan was teasing him.The short crop tops. The low rise jeans. The way his shirt would conveniently ride up when he was laying across the couch. Not to mention the way Dan out of the blue changed his simple barbell for a fancy white piece with dangling gems, catching the sun every so often when he shifted.





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Sunflowers so I reccomend reading that first

Phil typically woke up before Dan and today was no exception. Usually he would use this time to read, film, or edit a video. Other times Phil wouldn't leave the bedroom at all and would just watch as Dan slept.

However, on this particular morning Phil was contemplating something in the early morning light of the living room. The something being his beautiful boyfriend in the bedroom.

Phil absolutely knew Dan was teasing him.

The short crop tops. The low rise jeans. The way his shirt would conveniently ride up when he was laying across the couch. Not to mention the way Dan out of the blue changed his simple barbell for a fancy white piece with dangling gems, catching the sun every so often when he shifted.

Phil shook himself to rid his thoughts as he heard the bedroom door open.

Phil watched as Dan strutted out of their bedroom wearing a pair of dark jeans resting low on his hips, framed perfectly by a white sheer crop top that sat just above the complicated dangle piercing. The piercing swaying softly with Dan’s body as he moved. 

“Good morning.” Dan called innocently as he walked past Phil into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Phil called back. This was day seven in what Phil was mentally referring to as ‘The worst best week ever.’

There was some type of game going on between them and Phil wished he knew what it was. 

Dan was wearing increasingly more revealing clothes while making physical contact between them less frequent. It frustrated Phil to no end. It always seemed right when things would start to get hot between them Dan would pull away and make some excuse about needing to do something.

Leaving Phil hard and frustrated.

It’s not that it would ever bother Phil if Dan just wasn’t in the mood to have sex but it always seemed like he was turned on and enjoying what was happening and then would abruptly end it. Not to mention the increasingly sexy outfits meant to tease. 

Dan was smart enough to know to only wear clothing that exposed the piercing when he wanted to have sex. It became almost a subtle way for them to communicate to the other they wanted to have sex without having to say it.

Phil threw his head back into the soft cushion behind him and groaned. What was Dan playing at? 

Deciding to find out, Phil got up and made his way into the kitchen, finding Dan at the counter making coffee. Not an unusual sight.

Phil snuck up behind Dan, pressing his body against his back, wrapping his arms around him and began to press slow kisses down his neck from behind. Phil has always loved how sensitive Dan is.

Dan gasped lightly, tensing, but immediately relaxed into it, his back pressing against Phil’s front. His hands not leaving the cup in front of him. “Phil.” Dan said breathily. His lips felt so soft and warm against the side of his neck.

“Yes?” Phil asked innocently, letting his hand run up Dan’s side, softly stroking his warm and smooth stomach with the small pudge pouring over his pants. Dan used to be so skinny when they had first met. He has to admit he prefers him more plush. It makes him warm and soft and perfect to snuggle with. It means Phil has him well fed and his mental health is well enough he eats regularly. All things that fill his heart with warmth. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked, letting his head fall back against Phil, exposing more of his neck that Phil immediately took advantage of.

“Enjoying my beautiful and sexy boyfriend it would seem.” Phil said, taking his lips off of Dan’s neck just long enough to get the words out.

Phil pressed his crotch against Dan’s body, his hand keeping a firm hold on his stomach, pushing his body against his own. “God, you feel so fucking divine. Look so good. Walking around in those cute tops that show off your piercing.” Phil groaned out next to Dan’s ear before pressing a kiss to it. Taking it between his teeth and gently nibbling on it.

“I’m glad you like it.” Dan stuttered out, his hands reaching behind him to keep Phil’s lips on his neck, his fingers weaving into his hair.

Phil slid his hands down lower and played lightly with the thin trail of hair that becomes hidden beneath his pants before letting his hand rest over the bulge in his pants. “So beautiful.” Phil said softly before pressing down against the covered bulge and pressing his own clothed hard dick against his backside. 

Phil reluctantly removed his hand so he could remove Dan’s top, throwing it across the room, uncaring where it lands. He takes a moment to run his hand carefully over the long piercing.

Phil bends down and lays a trail of kisses down his back, his hands roaming his front, rubbing his nipples and pinching them gently. “Philllll.” Dan groaned. “Stop teasing me.”

“You mean like you’ve been teasing me all week?” Phil responded, flipping Dan around so he was finally facing him.

“What can I say? I just really want you to fuck me. Hard. You’ve been patient. Take your reward.” Dan said, looking Phil up and down, loving how rumpled he looked. Sometimes Phil is just so gentle with him, he just really wants Phil to fuck him hard and rough sometimes. He loves his kind and compassionate nature but he also wants to be sore for a few days afterwards sometimes too.

Phil immediately lunged forward and pressed Dan against the back of the counter and pressed their crotches together. “If you wanted to be fucked so bad you could have just said so, baby.” Phil said low and dark.

Dan shivered with a smile gracing his lips.

Phil bent forward and began leaving dark marks down his neck, his hips rocking against Dan’s. Phil slid down his body and tugged on his nipples while his hands began undoing his zipper. “You want rough, I can give you rough.” Phil promised.

While he bit and licked down Dan’s body he pulled down Dan’s pants and underwear, pulling them off of his feet and moving them out of the way. “God look at you, so hard and desperate.” Phil remarks. No matter how many times he sees Dan naked it never fails to take his breath away.

Phil looks up from his spot kneeling on the floor and admires the sight. His skin flushed, red bite marks down his body. His belly button piercing dangling, framing his beautiful hips and stomach. His dick hard and flushed, his legs spread apart. “So fucking sexy.” Phil comments, letting a hand gently rub across his hard dick.

“Stop teasing me.” Dan says, his eyes closed, his head back. It all feels so good but he wants more.

Phil grins and stands up, immediately grabbing Dan and setting him on top of the counter, clearing the dishes into the sink with a swipe of his arm. Dan’s eyes shoot open. “Phil?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Phil says and pushes his legs apart, pushing them up onto his shoulders. He leans forward and presses rough kisses to his inner thighs, leaving kisses and bites. Worrying the gentle skin with his teeth. He loves how soft the skin there is. Smooth and perfect. Waiting to be marked.

He leans forward and dips his tongue down past his balls and kisses his puckered hole, running his tongue over it.

Phil runs his hands over his thighs as Dan grips his hair in his fingers, trying to keep himself from ripping his hair out. “God, Phil.”

Phil ran his tongue over the sensitive rim, sticking the tip of his tongue in. Pumping it in and out as Dan pushed against the pressure. Setting a quick and rough pace.

Once Dan’s legs were trembling Phil inserted his fingers one by one, restraining himself from taking as much time to prepare him as normal knowing Dan wanted it rough and fast and he was gonna give it to him. 

He quickly added fingers until he was at three. Dan whining against him. Letting out gasping sounds.

Phil lined himself up at his entrance and pushed in all at once in a smooth motion. “Oh God.” Dan breathed out, his head thrown back and eyes scrunched. He was so full and it was so tight.

It was always tight but the less prep than normal seemed to make everything more tight and real. Made the slap of their skin hitting together more amazing.

Phil pulled out quickly and pushed in again, creating a fast and rough rhythm. Dan tightened his legs around Phil, his nails scratching down Phil’s back. Every time he would pull out he would thrust back in just as quickly.

“Look at you, you look so beautiful.” Phil muttered in between thrusts. Dan was flushed and trembling, his hair tousled. 

Dan gripped the cold edge of the counter as Phil pounded against his prostate. “Fuck, I'm close.” Dan muttered.

Phil pulled Dan even closer and pressed himself tightly against Dan, sloppily making out with him as they pushed against each other. Phil rolled his hips, pressing himself somehow even deeper inside him.

Phil roughly grabbed Dan's dick and jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Dan letting out a deep moan as he came, tightening around Phil. 

Phil continued to pound into him for a few minutes before coming inside of him.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan. Letting out a deep breath. After they both took a few minutes to breath Phil pulled himself carefully away from Dan.

“Was that okay? Was I too rough?” Phil asked gently, carding a hand through Dan's messy hair. Letting his thumb run across the side of his face in soft strokes.

He leaned forward to softly press a kiss to Dan's red lips. The kiss warm and gentle, easing the sting from their rougher kisses earlier.

Dan stretched a little and smiled. “It was perfect.” 

“Oh good.” Phil said in relief and leaned forward to gently wrap Dan in his arms giving him a gentle hug. It was almost so soft that Dan couldn't feel it.

There was something so good about Phil treating him roughly, but nothing could ever compare to his soft and loving nature. The way he hugs and kisses him so softly and with so much love sometimes that it almost feels like he isn't there.

“I love you.” Dan says, his heart full and happy.

“I love you too.” Phil says just as warmly. “Now, how do you feel about joining me for a bath?”

“Perfect.”

Phil gently wraps his arms around Dan and picks him up bridal style, loving how Dan puts his arms around his neck and tucks his head against his shoulder. 

Dan lets out a deep breath and settles into his arms as he is carried, pressing a gentle kiss to Phil's collar bone. He closes his eyes and just listens to the sound of his boyfriends heart beat. 

Phil sets him gently against the toilet lid and runs the water for the bath. Making it nice and warm like he knows Dan likes. He searches the various bottles under the sink for a few minutes until he finds the one he is looking for. 

He uncaps the lid and pours the rose scented bubble bath into the tub. 

Once the room smelled like flowers and the tub was filled Phil picks Dan up and sets him into the tub, the water sloshing. Getting in gently behind him, pulling Dan's back against his front, putting his arms around him. “Is the water okay?” Phil asks.

Dan keeps his eyes closed and snuggles even deeper against Phil. “Mhm. It's nice. Thank you, love.” Dan says. 

Phil doesn't respond. He just rests his head against Dan's and closes his eyes too. They don't talk. They just focus on the sound of each other breathing and the gentle movement of the water occasionally. Letting the love and happiness run over from their hearts and into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow somehow this became a series. Who would have thought. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think.


End file.
